The Knight of Four
by Invader Designia
Summary: Designia Darkblade and Lindsey Garamond have now joined Lelouch on his quest to destroy Britannia. Both of them hold a dark secret. But what is it? And how did they get Geass? Some crack. First few chapters are random. THIS FIC IS DEAD NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Lelouch walked across campus. It was late, he had just gotten back from a meeting with the Black Knights. He was nearly at the door of the clubhouse when something dashed in front of him, followed by a ghostly laugh.

"Huh?" Lelouch said as he stumbled back.

Whatever it was had disappeared. Then he saw is dash into the clubhouse doors. Lelouch walked in cautiously. He looked around and saw nothing. _I'm overreacting. _He thought, _I'm just tired from the meeting. _

Then he nearly jumped as he saw a girl with emerald eyes and waist-length brunette hair. She was lounging on the couch and was playing with Zero's cape, which had mysteriously vanished from it's spot in the case Lelouch was carrying.

"Hi!" she said and waved.

"Um...who are you and what are you doing here?" Lelouch demanded

I'm the muffin man!" she answered.

Then another girl with long blond hair and eyes that were also emerald color walked in. She was tossing the keys to the Lancelot back and forth.

"Hey."

"Who are you?" Lelouch said suspiciously.

"I am Kelly-Kelly, Goddess of Beauty!" the blond answered.

"Muffin man? Kelly-Kelly? Are you sure?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

The one claiming to be the Muffin-Man lowered her eyes, "Actually.....I'm Santa Claus..."

"No! Her name is Designia!" said the other.

"Well don't blow my cover, Lindsey!"

"What about mine?"

"Uh...Muffins!" said Designia in a very mad tone.

"Hershey!" Said Lindsey.

"Muffins!" Yelled Designia.

"Muffins are a _lie!_ Hershey's wins all!" Lindsey answered.

"You did not just say that! Muffins are the true conquerers! Down with Hershey's!"

Lelouch just stood there and looked in disbelief at the two seventeen-year-old girls who were fighting over muffins and Hershey's.

"Um....you still didn't tell me why you're here." Lelouch said.

"We're your new roommates!" they yelled at the same time.

"Wha-what?!"

"And we're also Black Knights now, Zero!"

"How did you....?"

"We've always known. And we know that you're Lelouch Vi Brittania! So.....do you have any Hershey's? I'm _starving!_" she started towards the kitchen. Designia tackled her yelling "Muffins!" and the fight continued. Lelouch decided to go up to his room and ask Millay about it later.

The Next Morning

Lelouch woke up with a start as his bed was tipped over an he fell to the floor.

"Wake up!" yelled the two girls.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're waking you up. Now hurry and get this on." Designia threw his Zero outfit at him.

"Huh? Why?" Lelouch questioned.

"'Cause you have a meeting with the Black Knights to go to, silly. Hurry up. We have to be there in twenty minutes." Lindsey answered.

"I didn't schedule any meeting." Lelouch answered.

"No, but we did!" Designia said in a sing-song voice.

"What? Why?"

"We are going to attack Brittania! The Government Bureau to be more precise."

"We're aren't ready for that kind of attack! How are we supposed to defeat them? We'll have massive casualties!"

"Oh, don't worry. They'll be distracted."

"How so?"

"You'll see."

Lelouch groaned. He got up off the floor and slipped into his Zero costume nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! 2nd chapter! I finally finished it! Thank you to MoonlitxAngel for reviewing!**

**On with the story:**

Zero walked into the room proudly, slightly surprised that the only two occupying it were Lindsey and Designia.

"Hi Zero!" Lindsey waved.

"Do you have everything set up?" Zero asked.

"Yessir!" they saluted.

"Okay..so now can you tell me _what it is _you had to set up for?" he replied.

"We're going to send a fake Zero sighting to the Government Bureau. After the first Knightmares are destroyed by an ambush, they send more until we have them completely focused on that point. Then we attack through the Knightmare launching docks. We infiltrate the Bureau and shut it down from the inside. Cornelia will have minimal support. We will easily be able capture her."

"I see. But how are you going to send the message to the Bureau? By the time we hacked into their computers they'd have already figured out that someone was trying to access the system." Zero asked.

"I got my hands on a high-ranking Brittanian Military communicator." Designia answered simply.

"Well then, I suppose it'd be best if you send the message yourself. Do that while I check on preparations." Zero walked out of the room, Lindsey in tow. Designia sent a message and followed after them.

"_This _is your Knightmare? It's an Eighth Generation Frame! Those are nearly impossible to get!" Tamaki yelled.

"It's the Kakura X II. One of the best Knightmares around. I bet I could beat you in your Gurren, Kallen." Designia said proudly.

"Yeah, right." Kallen answered.

"I could. But you're probably too chicken." Designia made a dismissive wave of her hand and started towards the door.

"What?! I am not! How 'bout we fight right now!" Kallen yelled.

"Okay. Let's have a duel. Behind the base." Designia said.

Both of them went behind the rear wall in their Knightmare Frames.

"GO!" Designia yelled.

"You're gonna wish you'd never agreed to this duel!" Kallen yelled as she charged the Kakura.

"Yes. It will be such a waste of fuel." answered Designia, who also charged.

"You little...!"

"See you in the next century." Designia waved from her cockpit, though Kallen couldn't see her, obviously, and then pressed a button. A huge sword arranged itself in the Knightmare's hand. A large ball of white energy formed on it. It suddenly shot of the tip and flew into the Gurren, which was blasted to the ground and rendered defenseless, "I win!" Designia said in a sing-song voice.

"Damn." Kallen cursed as she climbed out of her Knightmare. By now many of the Black Knights had gathered, "What was that thing?" Kallen asked.

"The Electro-Energy-Something-Or-Other. It's a very useful tool. Long range, too. It can also form an electric shield. And it doesn't use too much energy."

"How did you get that thing?"

"Let's just say I.......um...borrowed it from a very rich noble."

"Well, we can surely use it in the battle. Designia, I need to discuss a few matters with you concerning your Knightmare. Come with me." Zero walked back inside the building. Designia followed.

**A/N: Well, that's were I'll leave it for now. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**-_Cornelia Li Brittania_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A million Thankyous to MoonlitxAngel for reviewing!! *****Hands cookie** *

**Now, I just noticed that I forgot a line in the first chapter!! At the very end it's supposed to say 'Lelouch failed to noticed the ring of red glowing faintly around Designia's eyes.' **

**I sorry I forgot!! That's such an important line and I forgot it!! Well, on with the story!**

Designia had followed Zero into his office.

"Where did you get that Frame?" he asked.

"Like I told the rest, I borrowed it from a very rich noble." she answered.

"Where did you get it, Designia? I know it wasn't from a noble. That is one of the Knightmares planned for Knights of the Round! It's nearly impossible to steal it!"

"I did. You can produce miracles, so maybe I can do the same." She was about to turn and leave when Lelouch took off his mask, the Geass sigil glowed brightly on his eye.

"Tell me how you got that Knightmare." he ordered.

Designia stopped in her tracks, she looked as though she was in a trance. Lelouch smirked and waited for her answer.

Designia smirked back, "You're so predictable. I'm not an idiot. I have Geass-proof contacts." with that she turned and left.

"Damn." Lelouch cursed under his breath. He though he heard Designia laugh from the hangar.

**2:00 A.M.**

Lelouch walked down the hall towards the stairs. He stopped at Lindsey's door. He carefully opened the door to see her sprawled out on her bed deep in sleep. He sneaked across the room to grab his Zero helmet, which she had stolen earlier. It was resting at the foot of her bed. He reached out and picked it up very softly, as not to wake Lindsey. He jumped when she suddenly yelled, "THOSE ARE MY PANCAKES, JOHN! GIVE THEM BACK! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, JOHN! PAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! Waffles............." she lapsed back into her odd dream.

Lelouch sighed in relief and hurried out of the room as fast as he could, mask in hand. He hid the mask in a locked safe and went back to sleep with comforting thoughts that it wouldn't be stolen again.

Today they were going to launch the attack on the Bureau. All the Knightmares were ready, the Military had gotten the fake sighting, and the ambush was set up. They should be arriving any moment now. They all waited on bated breath, hiding among the ruins of Shinjuku Ghetto. Zero had chosen this spot, as there were many convenient hiding places. A few minuted passed. Half an hour. They still stood strong, the hunters waiting for their prey. Little did they know, that _they_ had become the prey.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter!! But I _had_ to leave it there! Try and guess what's going to happen next!! I'll try and update tomorrow, or maybe even today if you're lucky!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to MoonlitxAngel and MadamJeanne for reviewing!! *Hands them cookies* I don't have much to say.........So.....On with the story!**

_Crash!_

Hundreds of Brittanian Knightmares erupted from the ground as if they had been waiting for the Black Knights, who were completely unprepared for the attack. They faced massive casualties on the first few seconds. Knightmares were blown to bits, slashed to pieces, or just plain disintegrated. They wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Zero had just bearly snapped back to reality and was furiously shouting orders, which were in vain. The ground under Zero's Shinkiro suddenly vanished and he fell down into a dark abyss.

"Zero!" Kallen yelled and prepared to dive in after him, but was stopped by the Lancalot.

"You filthy Brittanian Lapdog!" She yelled and attacked. Suzaku evaded the blow and leaped behind her. She got out of the way just in time and swerved around with her hand on the button to activate the Radiant Wave Surger. Suzaku ducked out of the way and managed to slice a deep cut in the Gurren's leg. Sparks crawled along the opening.

"Bastard!" She yelled and attacked again.

Meanwhile, underground in a subway tunnel Zero was surrounded by a group of Sutherlands and Glastons. Cornelia was right in front of him in her Knightmare.

"Come out Zero. You've lost." She said over her radio.

"Cornelia. You think you've won, don't you?" Zero answered over his.

"Stop playing games! Come out or we'll force our way in!"

Zero laughed, "I don't surrender that easily."

Cornelia was in a rage, "Guilford! Force that hatch open!"

"Yes, Princess!" Guilford obediently brought up his sword and began to saw his way through. Finally, only a small portion was left. The hatch fell off. There was no occupant.

"What?" Cornelia yelled, "Where is he? Where's Zero?!"

"Where am I? Why I'm right in front of you, Cornelia." Zero's voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"Where are you! Coward! Show yourself!"

"Why, what do you mean? I'm standing right in front of you." Cornelia heard him laugh.

Then Zero suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"There you are!" she charged.

He disappeared again. Then appeared on top of her Knightmare.

"How are you...?!"

He laughed and vanished. She spotted him lying casually on top of a Sutherland, fingering ad bomb detonator, "Until next time." he disappeared again. Then the subway exploded.

Zero ran down the subway tunnels to Lelouch, whom he stopped in front of.

"Pay up, Lelouch." Designia took off the mask. The bright red sigil of Geass slowly faded from her eye.

"Here. Fifty dollars, as promised. And I'll do your homework for the next month." He held out the money.

Designia took it, "I don't know how you can stand wearing this thing! It's hot as a fire!"

Lelouch smirked, a smirk that quickly faded.

"Start with this." Designia threw a stack off papers on him that was higher than his head, And, by the way, it's all due tomorrow." With that she strode of to change out of the uncomfortable costume.

Lelouch groaned loudly.

**A/N: Designia has a Geass! You'll figure out why and who and when in the next chapter!**

**Anyway, does anyone have any pairing ideas? I'm not sure whether to do LuluxC.C. Or KallenxLulu. And I don't really have any ideas for anyone else.....Maybe a pairing with Designia? Any ideas for Lindsey? I'm not sure who to pair them up with...**

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Code Geass....or Quaker Oats.**

**A/N: First of all, the tiem period I'm writing this in is after the episode Island of Gods. But Suzaku is a Knight of the Round...and he doesn't know that Lelouch is Zero or what Geass is. I will be changing the name of this fanfic to The Knight of Four. It fits the story better!  
**

**To all my reviewers!**

**MadamJeanne: **That might work.....Kallen should go bury herself! Yeah..C.C. Can go play cheese-kun....No, Designia deosn't have the speed or Rolo's power. I just kind of made up hers..You'll find out what it is in this chapter.

**MoonlitxAngel: **I'm glad you liked this chapter! I like C. better then Kallen too....I just don't like Kallen very much.....I don't think DesigniaxOhgi would work out to well....Seeing as how Designia is only 17 and Ohgi is.....I don't know but older then that. And I think OhgixViletta fits him better..

**Erifrats101: **I might do kallenxLulu. Let me see....you pronounce Designia pretty much the way it seems. Not that hard. Though, if you are still confused it would be a bit like this: Des ihg ni ha. Ii does look a little hard to pronounce now that I look at it......

**Cookies and pie for all of you!!! :Hands out cookies and pie:**

**Onto the story!**

"Your Geass is useful, Designia. I'd like to use it more often. Can we propose a deal? It's not everyday you come upon the Geass of Teleportation." Lelouch said to Designia, who was casually lying on the couch.

"Maybe. What do I get in return?" Designia said nonchalantly.

"What is it you want?"

"Hm. Well.....There is one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"You do my homework until I graduate from High School. And I might ask you of a few other favors now and then."

"Is that all?"

Do it and I'll play decoy all you want."

"Okay. It's a deal then?"

"Yes. Now, come on. It's time for Gym class."

"Since when do i go to Gym?"

"Since you met me. Come on." she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"I think you just dislocated my shoulder." Lelouch complained.

"Walk it off, you pussy."

Lelouch groaned.

***

After school Lelouch pulled Designia into a dark corner at the west side of the building.

"I have a mission for you." he said.

_'Already?' _Designia thought then said sarcastically, "And what is it O Great Zero?"

"I need you to join the Brittanian military. Work you r way through the ranks. Get close to Cornelia. Close enough to be at her side in battle. I ne- Why are you laughing?"

Designia was laughing so hard she nearly fell over. After a few minuted she stopped laughing enough to stand up and hold out a card, "Designia Darkblade, Knight of Four at your service."

"Wha-What?" Lelouch backed away.

"Don't worry. I'm on your side. I mearly joined the Knights of the Round so that I could get a upgraded Knightmare and so that I'd have access to private information that would help me bring the downfall of Brittania. Then when you showed up as Zero, I decided I'd join you. I was surprised when you didn't recognize me. The Knight of Four is not known very well in anywhere beside the homeland, but me and you knew each other when we were kids. I worked under you, and I was your playmate. We played chess all the time, with a even number of losses and wins for each of us. We were evenly matched, so when Sniezel couldn't play a game with you, you'd turn to me. Don't you remember? Or did Emperor Quaker Oats use his Geass on you?"

Lelouch thought for a moment, " I remember. You'll be useful in the Black Knights. I will put you on the Zero Squad with Kallen. But, I have a question, why do you want to bring down Brittania? You were completely devoted to it."

"I was loyal to you. And you only. I know everything the Emperor did, sending you to Japan, calling Nunnally a weakling, I don't let such insults be bestowed on my Prince. I vowed to keep any harm from coming to you. I intend to keep that oath. I'll keep you and Nunnally safe if it kills me. Now, how should my story for transferring to Area 11 be? I want to help Cornelia catch Zero and the Black Knights?"

"That will do." Lelouch answered.

"Okay. I will head over to the Government Bureau immediately." she turned and walked out of the room.

**A/N: That's all for now! I hope you liked this chapter!!!!! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Invader Designia: Ok Guys! I have now changed my penname from Cornelia Li Brittannia to Invader Designia!! And, there is now a co-author for this story! Who was actually the co-author from the start and neglected to make an account... -_-**

**C.C. Vi Brittannia: Well, you're the one who didn't mention me before! *sob***

**Invader Designia: You should know by now that I am very forgetful!**

**C.C Vi Brittannia: True....But still!!!**

**Invader Desingia: Save it for the judge.....**

**C.C. Vi Brittannia: *Calls judge* The judge says I can sue you at about....6: P.M.**

**Invader Designia: Get on with the story already!**

Zero stood before the Black Knights on a platform, his cape waving in the wind.

"That is all. Dismissed." he finished. The Black Knights were starting to leave when Lindsey walked behind Zero and pushed a big, red button. A trap door opened and Zero fell through it.

Lindsey looked down the hole, "I always wondered what that button did." then she grabbed a mega phone and yelled into it, "I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" The Knights looked up at her, "I LIKE ! I'MMA HAVE COOKIES FOR DINNER AND THEN FOR BREAKFAST AND THEN FOR LUNCH AND THEN FOR DINNER AGAIN! AND THEN BREAKFAST AGAIN AND LUNCH AGAIN AND DINNER AGAIN! AND THEN BREAKFAST AGAIN AND LUNCH AGAIN AND DINNER AGAIN, THEN FOR BREAK-" Lindsey was cut off as she fell through the trapdoor. Zero had climbed up the ladder and pushed the big, red button.

***

Designia walked out of the door to clubhouse and ran right into Lelouch, making him stumble.

"Designia, I have a question for you." he said seriously.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Why are you acting so......different? When I first met you you were random and idiotic...and pretty much just like Lindsey."

"Oh. That's Lindsey's Geass. She can control people for a limited amount of time. She also needs eye contact. And that day I forgot my Geass proof contacts." she walked away without another word.

Then Lindsey bumped into Lelouch and knocked him over.

"What did you do that for?!" he yelled.

"Designia did it.....And it looked like fun! Anyway, Lelouch, do you know where I can find a tree?"

"Uh....yeah...right next to you." he pointed at the tree beside her.

"NO! That's a tree!"

"Yeah, that's what you asked me to find."

Lindsey sighed, "No, I need to find Mr. What's-His-Name!" She began to walk off, "Really, Lelouch, you're hopeless......." she muttered.

***

As Designia walked towards the clubhouse she thought about her trip to the government Bearu.

FLAHSBACK TIME!!!

_Designia made her way up to Cornelia, who was looking proud as ever on the throne._

"_Why have you come to Area 11, Darkblade?" Cornelia asked._

"_Because. I would like to help you defeat Zero. This is the accursed country that killed Prince Lelouch. I shall squash any rebellion! My lord was killed by these......Elevens" she spit the word, "And I shall avenge him!"_

_Cornelia nodded, remembering the times with Lelouch, and Designia who was always right behind him, "Very well."_

"_I would like to be beside you when you attack the rebels, but I would also like to be allowed to conduct independent attacks and research. And possibly join the Black Knights. As a spy. Only the ones closest to His Majesty know the face and name of the Knight Of Four. They won't recognize me. I doubt Zero would either. In my opinion he's just a dramatic man with morbid ideals. It won't take me long to crush him." her lies were perfect._

_Cornelia was taken back by her demand, "What? Join the Black Knights? That would mean throwing away all honor and pride you possess!"_

"_I know. But I am willing to do it. For His Highnessess sake."_

"_Very well. I will allow you to do this as long as you report to me every few days. Do you agree to these terms?"_

"_Yes. Thank you, my lady."_

FLASHBACK TIME OVER!!!

Designia sighed and walked into the room she shared with Lindsey. Lindsey was in there drawing pictures on her arms with a marker.

"You forgot the antennae on the butterfly." Designia mentioned and sat on her bed.

"Oh! Thanks!" Lindsey added the antennae.

"Mhm."

"Hey. Designia?"

"What?"

"I've been thinking. Why are we friends? You're smart and people like you. I can't count to eleventy-two and everyone always yells at me. I always do things wrong. And you've never messed up. We're opposites. Why don't you ignore me like everyone else?"

"Because. You're my friend. And you saved me, Lindsey. Don't you remember? I'll never forget that. The horrible memories are still engraved into my mind, but I'd still be experiencing......_that_ if it weren't for you. We're opposites, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Even if you blow up a house or two." Desingia answered softly.

"I'm glad. I.....wasn't sure. If maybe you were only doing this to repay me for saving you from..._that._ But, don't _you _remember? You saved me from _it _too. I saved you first and you saved me."  
"Yeah, I remember. Now, because of it were linked together forever." She looked at a symbol on her shoulder, identical to the one on Lindsey's shoulder. Both glowed for a second, then seceded, "Friends for life......whether we like it or not..."

"Good thing we do.....Or I don't think I could survive this....." Lindsey glanced at her marking, the swirling marks glowed again.

"Me neither."

"One more thing."

"What?" Designia asked.

"Pigs have tails that look like broccoli....." Lindsey said, ruining the moment.

Designia laughed, briefly wondering how pig's tails look like broccoli, " Whatever you say."

**Invader Designia: That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed! (And C.C. Vi Brittannia forgot all about suing me, so don't mention it and I'll be fine!)  
C.C. Vi Brittania: Yeah! NOW REVIEW OR I'LL SMASH YOUR HEADS OFF! *Holds a large club***

**Invader Designia: I think you'd better review.....*Ducks as C.C. Vi Brittannia swings club* Now...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Invader Designia: I'm sorry if anyone was confused by the last chapter. I'm not turning this into a crossover. This chapter should fill you in a bit. **

**C.C. Vi Britannia: This one took forever! Sorry for taking so long.**

**Invader Designia: This one is a Christmas special. I know that Christmas is over, but it wasn't when we wrote this.**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: I hope people still read this! We only got one review last time and we're sad.....**

**Invader Designia: What she said.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Code Geass. If we did....Let's just say that red looks REAL good on Suzaku.... (Evil laugh)**

**Suzaku: I'm scared now...**

**Invader Designia & C.C. Vi Britannia: Don't worry, Suzie-chan.... No one else will be hurt..**

**Suzaku: (shiver)**

**Disclaimer #2: We do not own Wal-Mart....or McDonalds.....**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Designia took one more look at the red Geass mark on her shoulder, then pulled the sleeve of her shirt back up. "Wanna go see what Suzaku is doing?"

Lindsey instantly perked up. "Okay!"

They walked out of the clubhouse and towards the G1. It was on the other side of Tokyo, so it took them a while to get there. But Lindsey insisted on walking. They were just passing McDonalds when Designia suddenly stopped and pulled Lindsey behind a building.

"Shh!" Designia commanded.

Lindsey immediately froze, years of being with Designia had trained her to always trust her.

They his there for a few minutes, until Designia hastily told Lindsey to stay while she peeked around the corner.

Walking out from the famous fast-food store was Sir Bradley, Anya, and Gino Weinberg.

"Three Knights of the Round....?" Designia whispered and cursed inwardly. She decided to hope Lady Luck was on her side and walked out from behind the wall.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked casually.

"Oh, great. Darkblade. What urged you to make an appearance in Area 11?" Bradley asked, not hiding the tone of hostility in his voice.

"I decided to help Cornelia with the resistance in this area. Why else?" she answered.

"Maybe you were just to weak for the Emperor to use?" Bradley teased.

"Maybe you just want my sword through your head?' Designia countered. One could practically see the electricity between them.

"Now, now, let's break it up. Save the fighting for the battlefield." Gino said calmly.

"It's his fault for being such an idiot!" Designia yelled.

"I don't think you can say much, you're only seventeen!" Bradley answered.

"You're more immature than me!"

"Incompetent! You're probably only here to keep searching for that dead prince, Lelouch! Get over

him! He's dead, you idiot! Even if he was live, he wouldn't want a piece of trash like you!"  
"Anatawa sukianai desu!" Designia yelled and stomped off back behind the building.

The three Knights of The Round just stood there.

"Recorded." Anya sad in her flat voice.

"Jeez, Bradley. You really got her upset. You should apologize." Gino scolded.  
"She's a failure at being a Knight of Rounds! A mistake! I don't know how she ever got to be the Knight of Four!"

"But you know that Lelouch is a soft spot for her. And you still shot that at her. It's a known fact that when Designia yells in another language, she's real pissed. You hurt her pretty bad." Gino said humbly.

"It's her fault for having a weakness. It almost seems that she values _him_ more than her own life."

"Afraid that your own rule is wrong, eh?" Gino teased.

"No! She's not an exception, either. All humans value their life more than anything!"

"Mhm."

**Designia & Lindsey**

"I swear if I ever get my hands on him...." Designia mumbled as they approached the Military base where Suzaku currently was. Lindsey could barely see the sign of tears sliding down her cheeks, and decided not to comment.

"Why don't you just go, Lindsey? I'm not really in the mood anymore.." Designia said softly and resisted from letting out a sob.

"But I'm sure Suzaku wants to see you! He'll be sad if you don't come." Lindsey half-heartedly tried to cheer up her friend.

"He'll live.." Designia began to walk back, her long hair hanging over her eyes.

Right then Suzaku came out of the G1 and saw the two.

"Lindsey, Designia!" he called out.

"Hi Suzie-chan!" Lindsey said excitedly.

Designia continued walking away.

Suzaku's gaze hardened as he thought of the earlier night.

_Suzaku sat at a desk, looking at some papers when a boy who looked to be around nine walked into his room._

"_What are you doing here?!" Suzaku commanded._

"_Do not worry. I am your ally. I've come to ask a favor, and tell you of Geass...." the child said._

"_Geass?"_

"_Yes. It is the Power of Kings. Zero possesses this power. And so does the so called Knight of Four, Designia Darkblade and that friend of hers."_

"_Lindsey?"_

"_Indeed. The power is different for each person. Zero's is the power of Absolute Obedience. He can order any command and the victim will have no option but to comply, and have no memory of it later. Lindsey can control other people for a time. And Designia's is a rather unusual one. She is able to teleport a short distance. Though it does have weakness...."_

The weakness...When she teleports, she's really moving so fast you can't see her. As fast as the speed of light. If you intercept her while she's moving, it would act as a crushing blow and render her unmovable if she's even still conscious.

"_I'd like you to capture her and Lindsey Garamond for me. They're a threat to humans. Whether they mean to or not, they only cause tragedy and sorrow in their wake. We haven't been able to get close enough to apprehend them."_

"_What?! The only thing I've seen them cause is happiness! Everyone is happy around them!"_

"_The truth is, Kururugi, is that your precious Designia and her friend are Black Knights."_

"_W-what?! No..that can't be true! Designia...she wouldn't so that.." Suzaku was kneeling on the ground with his head clasped in his hands._

"_We have proof. This was taken a few days ago." the child pressed a button on a remote and a clip of Designia and Lindsey talking with Zero came on._

"_Ohiyo, Zero-chan!" Lindsey sprinted over and threw her arms around his neck._

"_It's good to see you're well." Zero said formally._

"_So, what do we do today?" Designia asked the masked vigilante._

"_I need you to gather some data about Britannia's next moves. It shouldn't be too difficult considering you're a Knight of the Round. Gather it as soon as possible and tell me when you have it." _

"_Come on, no need to be so formal around us. We're friends, right? One of the few who know your identity." Designia smiled._

"_Heh, fine. You're right. Old habits die hard, eh?"_

_Designia laughed, "Yeah. Wanna meet up today at Wal-Mart to give you the info? I need to do some shopping, and I'll have the data by then." Designia smiled again.  
Zero let out a slight laugh, "You pick the most insecure places to meet."_

"_Oh, come on. Nobody is going to suspect two teenagers of anything. They'll most likely think we're dating."_

"_Speaking of d-"_

_The video stopped. Suzaku couldn't contain his astonishment. After a few streams of tears leaked out, he gathered up his composer and fixed it with a determined face._

Suzaku strode towards Designia without missing a beat. He set his hand on her shoulder.

"Designia...." He began, but then saw a tear glimmering on her pale face. "What's wrong?!"

"Go away...." she muttered.

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me."

"Then I'll leave." Designia answered.

"And I'll follow."

"Ugh. Suzaku, I'm late for something."

"What?" Suzaku answered, wondering if she was going to meet with Zero or something.

"A date." There wasn't any trace of a lie in her voice. And Suzaku could tell she was telling the truth.  
"With who?" He was genuinely curious and couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.  
"Someone, okay? Please leave me alone, Suzaku!"

Flashback with Designia and Zero That Happened A Few Days Ago, The Exact Time Of The Tape That Suzaku Watched In The Earlier Flashback

"_Speaking of dating..." Zero looked at Lindsey, who got the hint and left. Well, mostly. Technically she hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation, but she wasn't in the exact area, so she wasn't really there._

"_Yes?" Designia asked.  
"Would y-you go out..um, that is...w-would you like to g-go out to dinner with m-me in a few days?" Lelouch stumbled over his words._

"_Uh...sure..that'd be great.." Designia said softly while on the inside her mind was throwing a huge party with streamers and taco piñatas._

Designia brushed back a few tears and started to go faster.

"Wait! I need to ask you something!"Suzaku yelled.

Designia just kept going, until Suzaku grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Let me go!"

"No." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered softly so that no one could hear, "All Black Knights are to be captured and/or killed when found.

Designia froze, "How...?"

"I have orders to turn you into a....man...called V.V." Suzaku's voice lowered, "Your Geass will cause no more damage."

This time Designia gasped, "How..Do you know this?"

"I was informed. Now you will tell us the identity of Zero."

_No! Lelouch can't be found out! I have to get away..._

Designia's Geass gleamed in her left eye, and her surroundings began to blur as she propelled across the ground. Then she saw Suzaku standing firmly in her way, as if he knew which way she was going. She didn't even have enough time to gasp before she collided with him, while he was unharmed. She had only one clear thought before blackness enveloped her.

_Lelouch....I'll have to miss our date...._

**C.C. Vi Britannia: This one was a bit hard to write.**

**Invader Designia: Yeah.....But I'm sure Designia will be alright. Maybe.**

**Lelouch: You say that, but you have a very evil look on your face.**

**Invader Designia: How did you get out of the closet?!  
Lelouch: It wasn't locked.**

**Invader Designia: I knew I'd forgotten something...**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: Anyone have ideas? Anyone? Oh, yeah, 'Anatawa sukianai desu' means 'I hate you'.  
**

**Invader Designia: We still need to figure out pairings. Here's a list of some possibilities I came up with:**

**LuluxDesignia**

**LuluxC.C.**

**DesigniaxGino**

**DesigniaxSuzaku**

**DesigniaxBradley (It could happen!)**

**DesigniaxTohdoh**

**DesigniaxTamaki**

**DesigniaxSchneizel  
**

**LindseyxSuzaku**

**LindseyxGino**

**LindseyxTamaki**

**Other?**

**IF WE GET 2 REVIEWS WE WILL UPDATE!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Invader Designia: This is a rather short chapter. But we wanted to end it when it ended. For reasons you'll know when you read it.**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: Yeah! And, we are sorry for the lateness. Two people reviewed. The first day, actually....And we did write it! But then the power went out and everything was lost....**

**Invader Designia: So, of course, we had major tests in each class the next few days. Isn't fate nice? For all of you who have read Leven Thumps, I'd like to say this: Geth may be my favorite character, but he is much to obsessed with Fate. Fate is a cruel thing. It really is.**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: (Nods furiously)**

**Invader Designia: Since this chapter took so long, just review and we'll try to get one up tomorrow! Thursday at the latest!**

**Lelouch: Are you going to start the story yet?  
Invader Designia & C.C. Vi Britannia: NOT IF YOU ASK THAT WAY, LULU!**

**Lelouch: (sigh) Fine.......Will the Great and Wonderful Authors Who Will Beat Me In Every Single Physical Sport Created, PLEASE start the story? (under his breath) So I don't have to endure the pain any longer....**

**Invader Designia and C.C. Vi Britannia: OKAY LULU-CHAN!!!**

Lelouch was beginning to wonder where Designia was. He was about to go and look for her when he saw a hysterical Lindsey running towards him.

"Hey! Lindsey!" Lelouch called to her.

"Lulu!" Lindsey started yelling a string of gibberish.

"Slow down, Lindsey. I can't do anything if I don't know what you're saying!"

Lindsey took a few deep breaths and began. "Suzie-chan came and walked over to us and Designia started to walk somewhere-she was real upset 'bout somefin. Then Suzu said something to her, which made her real scared. Then she used her Geass, but Suzaku went right in front of her and stopped her. Then he tied her up so fast I could barley see his hands!! Next, he ran after me, but I used my Geass on some people so that they would hold him off. Eventually, I lost him and came here because I eavesdropped a few days ago when you asked Des on date here!"

"What would make Suzaku do that? I though him and Des were close...Both being Knights of The Round...."

A memory locked very deep with Lindsey opened. Along with a few old wounds.  
"V.V........" she whispered.

"Hm?"

"V.V....I know where they're going. Come on!" Lindsey grabbed Lelouch's hand and dragged him towards a car.

**Designia**

Desingia's eyes slowly opened. She couldn't move. At first she panicked, then her training kicked in.

_Assess the situation before ANY actions..._

She opened her eyes a fraction of a second. Dim light filtered through her eyelashes. She could make out a steering wheel.....and a dashboard. _I'm in a car. _she concluded. She could feel her arms securely behind her back, and could see white. Most likely a straitjacket.

"How much further?" a voice asked, which sounded a LOT like Suzie-chan's.

"We....are here." Said a man with a thick accent that Designia couldn't identify.

The car started to slow, then it stopped in front of what looked to be nothing. But then a stair way appeared out of the ground.

"You take the girl." the man commanded.

Designia could feel herself being lifted out of what she guessed to be the back seat. She felt herself hastily dragged somewhere, then cold steel pressed against her. She opened her eyes again, and saw that they were going down the stairs. She saw this as a good opportunity, and leaped out of Suzaku's grip, instantly kicking him across the jaw. He nearly fell, but grabbed the railing for support. Designia then turned to take car of the other man she had heard, but he was already behind her and saw through her actions. The man grabbed her arm and threw her down. Suzu binded her legs and grabbed her.

Then Designia recognized the stairs. Brief memories flashed in her head...Screams..Blond hair smacking her in the face..Falling down the stairs with another...Men clad in robes restraining them..Everything she'd worked so hard to forget.

"S-Suzaku...I can't believe you'd do this! I thought we were friends!!" Designia cried.

"You're a Black Knight. I have no choice but to turn you in. I was told to escort you here. I know not it's name, but I'm sure you aren't being let off with a warning."  
"Suzaku....Did you forget? When I met you years ago....Me and Lindsey..All those times we spent together!"  
"Be....quiet." Suzaku whispered.

**Lindsey and Lulu-kun**

Lindsey directed Lelouch to the one place she'd sworn to never go. But she'd also sworn to protect Designia. At all costs...Even if it meant missing a Teletubbies rerun on T.V. And that was saying something. Lindsey was very grumpy if she didn't get to see Twinky Winky! But, she had to save Designia first. Because she was her friend! And because Teletubbies didn't come on until 8:00 anyway.....

Lindsey ordered Lulu to take a left, then he argued that there was no left. And she yelled back telling him there was something called four-wheel drive. Then, finally, four flat tires later, they could see the tip of a staircase peeking out from under the ground. Underneath it was building as large as a city. Lelouch's and Lindsey's left eyes began to glow red with Geass. Printed on the side was a string of letters. Which alone send a chill down Lindsey's spine, and made her brain command her to run.

_The Geass Directorate_

**Invader Designia: So. That's it for now. Here are the pairings recommended:  
LuluxDesignia**

**LuluxC.C. **

**DesigniaxSuzu **

**LindseyxLulu **

**LindseyxGino**

**Me and C.C. Vi Britannia talked and are thinking of something like this:  
LindseyxSuzu**

**DesigniaxSuzu**

**DesigniaxLulu**

**DesigniaxGino**

**We think it would be fun to have Suzie-chan, Lulu-kun, and Gino-chan fighting for Designia, and Lindsey vying for Suzu, and maybe add a few more into it. Make it a little more exciting. Of course, we are consulting with our WONDERFUL REVIEWERS first. Tell us what you think.**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: YES! TELL US!**

**Invader Designia: Now...if you would just press that little button down there....The one that says Review this story/chapter. It even in little green letters. All pretty just for you. Please click it. It's so lonely..All alone. It needs company! Just click it and write a little feedback and it will be all happy again!**

**For Zero?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Invader Designia: C.C. Vi Britannnia isn't here right now, so I get to right this all by myself and be rid of her for a while!!!!! *starts throwing taco party***

**C.C. Vi Britannia: *comes running with a handful of papers* I'm here! I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late! *sees Designia dancing in a sombrero and hula skirt* Um....What are you doing? **

**Invader Designia: *laughs nervously and hides a NO C.C. VI BRITANNIA poster behind her back* Eh..heh heh....*holds out taco* Taco?**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: *suspicious* No thanks....**

**Invader Designia: Anyway..eh heh...I would like to dedicate this chapter to *drum roll*:  
SilverNightRain08!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!! THANKS YOU FOR PRACTICALLLY ADVERTASING OUR STORY!!!!!! WE SO HAPPY!!!!!!! WE SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT ENOUGH TO DO THAT!!!! YOU GET FREE PIZZA!!!!!!!!! *hands pizza***

**C.C. Vi Britannia: YES! WE SO HAPPYZ!!!!!!**

**Nunnally: Can we start the story now?**

**Invader Designia: One second.....Stay still...this is for Lulu...*ties Nunna up with rope* OH LULU!!**

**Lelouch: What?**

**Invader Designia: We are holding Nunally hostage until the end of this chapter! You must comply to our demands!**

**Lelouch: You-You- WHY?! **

**Invader Designia: 'Cause we felt like it. NOW GO DO OUR CHORES!**

**Lelouch: *Scurries off with a mop, and is wearing a pink lacey apron***

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN CODE GEASS! IF WE DID, LULU-KUN WOULD BE KNOWN AS THE MASKED VIGALANTE ,TIMMY, WITH HIS ARMY, CALLED THE KILLER BUNNIES!!!**

**Invader Designia: Wow....That was a long A/N.....And I am now making it longer. And longer. Each letter is making this longer! I can't stop! NOOOOOOOOOOO!...............Hey, I stopped! Wait. I'm doing it again! Save me! NOOOOOO! *feints from brain explosion* **

**Now I have stopped!**

***sigh* Never mind....**

Designia slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She felt so _sore._ Then she felt the familiar feeling of ice cold metal against her wrists and ankles. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could see that she was chained to a metal table. And there was a figure working on the other side of the room....Long, brown hair...slender frame, but still muscular.....blindingly silver ring on one finger...

_Oh, crap._

Standing across from her was Dr. Harrison.

"It's nice to see you again, Designia! Did you have a nice...._vacation?"_ his voice was cheery, but Designia knew he had nothing but hostile intentions. Torturous ones, "Where's the other one? Lindsey. Is she trying to rescue you? That would make quite a drama. Even though she would fail within the first five seconds!"

"You.....You..." Designia whispered.

"I can;t hear you there, my sweet. Could you speak up a little?" he sung.

"YOU JERK!!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Now, now, there is no need to be rude! Now, where should we start? Oh, I know. How about we test some....Metal resistences?" He smiled evilly. And Designia swore his eyes turned red and teeth became pointed.

He picked up a long, sharp Katana, "Now then...." he chuckled. He raised the Katana a few feet above her legs, and prepared to strike. Designia closed her eyes and readied for impact.

**Lindsey and Lulu**

They ran down the stairs. Everything was going too easy. Lelouch knew that, from the base's technology, guards would come running at them any moment.

He was partially right. Only, the guards didn't come running. They appeared out of thin air and attacked. Lelouch, his physical level being zero, didn't stand a chance and was binded before he could blink.

Lindsey, however, put up more of a fight. She was able to spin kick five guards into submission before her ankles were caught and was also secured.

**Designia**

She watched as Lindsey was dragged into the same room. Then growled as Lelouch followed suit. Ignoring the large gash on her leg, she yelled, "DON'T YOU HAVE ENOUGH TO DO WITHOUT TORTURING THEM, TOO? LET THEM GO! I PROMISE I WON'T TRY TO ESCAPE AND WILL BE YOUR TEST SUBJEFT FOREVER! Please....Don't hurt them...Not Lindsey...Not Lulu..." a tear streamed down her face.

"Oooh! I just love this drama you're giving! I wonder what you'll do if I do this, hm?" Dr. Harrison snatched a small knife and strode over to Lelouch, who was also chained to a steel table. He lowered the knife to the point where it was only centimeters away from Lelouch's arm, who was unconscious.

Designia's eyes literally glowed a dark pink, the Geass sign in each of them. Her voice was thick and layered with persuasive energy, "**Get away from Lelouch.**"

Dr. Harrison immediately obeyed, a confused look on his face

"**Untie me and my friends**" Again, Harrison obeyed.

Designia slowly rose. And readied to command Harrison to show them the way out, when Lindsey broke the unusual spell as she mumbled in her sleep, "No, Dipsy, I want to play Ring-The-Rosy first..."

Dr. Harrison smirked, "This shall prove very interesting to research. Just how do you do that?"

Designia's eyes were still that dark pink color, and the Geass signs glowed. A reddish aura surrounded her, "**Get out of here."  
**Harrison resisted and laughed, "Why don't you go back to that little table over there, dear?"

She growled, "**Show me the quickest way out of here."**

This time it wasn;t so easy for Dr. Harrison. His face had a blank stare as he opened a small trap door, "This leads to the stairs you entered from."

Lelouch had woken up a bit earlier, and so had Lindsey. They snapped themselves out of an awe filled stupor and began to climb up the stairs within the secret passage behind Designia. Soon the bright light of day peaked through.

Lelouch was too relieved to notice the subtle hints. And when he did, it was too late.

They were surrounded.

**Invader Designia: Sorry! This is such a short chapter! But I was doing it in a hurry and I had a limit called bedtime...Baka parents.......*grumbles***

**C.C. Vi Britannia: We hope you liked it, though! Sorry, not much crack in this chapter. But the next one will!**

**Invader Designia: Oh, how it will....*cackles evilly***

**Lelouch: The chapter is over! Release Nunally! *apron is covered with grime, but somehow the pink heart is still clean***

**Nunnally: Maybe we've taken the joke too far..I don't want to upset brother too much!**

**Invader Designia & C.C. Vi Britannia: Don't worry. He'll be fine. We'll just pretend to keep you hostage for a few more chapters...or years..**

**Lelouch: Answer me!**

**Invader Designia: I want a taco.**

**Lelouch: .......**

**Invader Designia: I thought so.**

**By the way, Lelouch was the one who wanted to wear the apron..We didn't tell him too.**

**Lelouch: It's very fashionable!**

**Yeah. Just keep thinking that.**

**REVIEW AND WE SHALL UPDATE!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Invader Designia: C.C. Vi Britannia decided to skip out this time. So I getta write it myself! **

**Sorry, this one is short too. But be happy I updated! I had a knee-high pile of homework...*shudder* **

**This one was kinda hard to write...Definitely the hardest. Anyway...enjoy!**

Designia looked at each individual man. She recognized each of them. Without any hesitation, she spin kicked five of them into oblivion, and tackled three more to the ground. Reinforcements arrived, and there where simply too many. Designia's eyes still glowed red with Geass, so she started to run. Her bare feet pounded across the hot desert floor as she raced to her destination.

Six of them were gaining on her, and many more were heading towards Lulu and Lindsey. Designia jumped into the air right as they were a few feet away, causing them to crash into each other. She smirked, then made a sharp turn back. Pure red energy still emanated from her. The mark on her shoulder sparkled. Fighting with all the strength she could muster, she wiped out the guards before any could reach Lulu.

After they had all been knocked unconscious, Designia fell to the ground with a soft _thud._

"Designia!" Lelouch yelled and ran over.

"Dipsy! I-I mean Designia!" Lindsey joined Lulu.

Lelouch slowly picked her up and ran (well, more like jogged, considering Lulu's physical ability:) to the car that was still parked a few yard away.

**Designia**

"_Now announcing Lelouch Vi Britannia! Seventeenth in line to the Holy Empire Of Britannia!" a boy about eleven years old walked proudly down the aisle towards his father, the 98th emperor of Britannia._

_A small girl who looked to be the same age stood lined up with the crowd, anxiety clear in her large green eyes. She watched the scene before her with fear and worry. She gasped as the young prince resigned his right to the throne._

"_Then I will send you and Nunnally to Japan! As prince and princess you will make good bartering tools!"_

_Then firm, calloused hands locked themselves around her mouth, "Be quiet." a harsh voice whispered. A rag thick with chemicals was within the hands, and she soon fell victim to oblivion._

_Geass._

_She was dragged down stairs with another. Blond hair whipped across her face, mingling with her own brunette._

_Geass._

_Men clad in black and red robes led her into a small room. Then they secured her to a icy table. _

_Geass._

_Pain spread across her body as and electric shock coursed through her. A girl the same age as her was next to her. She had blond hair and eyes green like her own. The complicated machine was hooked up to both of them._

_Geass._

_A red sign appeared on both of their left shoulders. She stared at it quizzically, but then another wave of pain erupted in her. Two bloodcurdling screams rang through the air._

_Geass._

_The machine stopped. She could hear something in her head. "What..is..going..on?" She instantly answered the foreign thought, "I'm not sure.." The voice answered, "Who are you?" Designia noticed the other girl's eyes open widely, "I believe I'm the girl next to you," they looked at each other and thought at the same time, "I'm scared,"_

_Geass._

_A young boy with floor length hair examined them. They exchanged thoughts of fear and suspicion._

"_I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, and what happened. I'm sure you've already been informed about Geass and Code-bearers?"_

_They nodded_

"_Well.." the boy continued, "You were a test to make artificial Code-bearers. Since you already had Geass when we had captured you, as planned, this shouldn't be so confusing. You can now bestow the power of the Kings on another. But we couldn't duplicate immortality. Actually, we kind of reversed it. You are more sensitive to wounds or injuries. It will be five times worse than it really is now. And you will die sooner than most. Approximately at the age of fifty. But it's a small price to pay to be able to give another Geass"_

_They had no idea what to do, and nodded._

_Geass._

_Pain. That was their life. Pain. Tests. More pain. If they resisted, if resulted in merciless torture. They became blank. Lifeless dolls. Zombies. All because of one thing...._

_Geass._

"_Ready?" Lindsey asked her partner. "I guess." they jumped into an air duct and scrambled through the vents. The light of dawn soon showed through._

_Geass._

_They ran. Faster than ever. Sprinting across the desert sand, their tracks blown away by the wind._

_Geass._

_She watched as the sword impaled the Britannian general. Trickles of blood flowed down from the wound. Lindsey stood behind her, grim and still. The general fell to his knees. Looking up at his only daughter._

_He uttered a single word before falling to the ground, "Why?"_

"_Deleted."_

_Geass._

_She and Designia trekked through a barren landscape, working hard to locate a small house where they had meeting. Something glinted in the glaring sun. She bent down and picked up a golden amulet. A large onyx was centered in the middle, trimmed with gold._

_Geass._

_Not a word came out of her lips as her brother collapsed to the ground, a dagger in his back. Her face was cold and grim.  
"Jonathan Darkblade: Erased."_

_His mouth opened for a fraction of a second, "Demon..."_

_Geass._

_Designia sighed at the sight of numerous dead bodies littering the floor. She didn't give them a second glance. They were just obsticales. Obsticales that needed to be deleted. She slipped her gun into the strap on her leg and slowly walked away. Lindsey stood in the corner, worry clear in her eyes._

_Geass._

_Designia laid eyes upon her mother. Who was holding a gun steady at her daughter. _

"_Mom..."_

"_I'm sorry Designia. But I have to! You're not human anymore! What else can you do? Shape shift? You're a demon! You killed you father...your brother! So many others...They're all dead!"_

_A bullet flew through the air, straight towards Designia. She closed her eyes, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks, and inched a few feet to the right. The bullet whistled past her._

"_H-how? No human can do that?! Des..Designia! You really are a monster! I-I have to do this for Britannia! For....Britannia..."_

"_I'm sorry." Designia whispered and fired. The bullets landed squarely in her heart, killing her instantly, "But Britannia was your mistake."_

_Geass._

_The Power of Kings...It brought only tragedy. It was evil._

_Her mother was right...She was a monster. A horrible one. _

_She hated herself. She had no right to exist. But she needed to press forward....to create the world that sweet little Nunnally envisioned. _

_And for Lelouch. For him. Her actions were only for him. _

She could feel the life draining out of her. She had been hit with a bullet during the fight. Blood poured from the wound and onto the seat. She opened her eyes and looked into the face of Lelouch. The man she had known since she was only three. She smiled fondly and whispered.

"Forgive me....Lelouch..."

**Invader Designia: Tell me what you think: An I going to fast with this? Should I slow down the LuluxDesignia? I'm not too sure, so I must ask the wonderful readers! I really don't have much to say here.....Ah, yes.**

**One of my frenemies (who doesn't have an account right now) and I are having a fight over which would win: **

**A) a plastic mickey mouse light saver**

**B) a stick**

**I say stick! But, because of her inability to accept that a stick would PWN a plastic mickey mouse light saver, we are still fighting over it. Please give us your suggestions.**

**Thank you.**

**REVIEW AND I(WE) WILL UPDATE IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**C.C. Vi Britannia: Sorry for being so late!!!**

**Invader Designia's excuse: I was captured by evil taco stealing piggies! I swear! They were out for me and my tacos!!!!!!**

**C.C. Vi Britannia excuse: I have practically no writing skill I couldn't write while Invader Designia was being held hostage by the....piggies. So I sat on a lawn chair and watched the evil piggies torture Invader Designia. It was all very amusing.**

**Invader Designia: U so mean!**

**C.C. Vi Britania: I didn't spin kick a puppy for running away with my tacos.**

**Invader Designia: *sniff* I didn't kill it...**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: And does that make it right?**

**Invader Designia: No, C.C.-sama....I sorry.**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the puppy.**

**Invader Designia: NEVER! I SHALL NEVER REGRET HARMING THE STEALER OF TACOS! !**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: At least I tried.**

**DICLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN! IF WE DID, IT WOULD BE CALLED CODE CEREAL AND BE ABOUT THE REBELLION OF COUNT CHOCULA AGAINST THE EMPIRE OF QUAKER OATS!!!**

Lelouch shuddered at the thought of losing someone he'd known for so long. Years....But, now that he thought about it, he didn't know her at all. He hadn't seen her for eight years. And Lelouch knew very well that a person can change dramatically in just a few moments. Designia isn't the girl who used to roll around in the grass with him...Join the royal family as they looked upon the stars, tricked him into wearing a dress more than once...She was different. He could see that on her face right now as she uttered those three words.

"Forgive me...Lelouch.."

Lelouch immediately activated his Geass, "Live, Designia, you can't die now! We still have to defeat Britannia..."

Nothing happened.

Oh, right. She had Geass-proof contacts. Who knew something so useful could backfire so dramatically?

"Don't die, Designia! Who will watch Teletubbies with me? Who will help me when I forget how to breathe again? Who will tell me what two plus two is? Saurkraut? Pineapple?! Am I close?!" Lindsey screamed.

"Drive...." Designia commanded, as she saw a whole mess of soldiers coming their way.

Lindsey began to hop into the driver's seat when Designia said, "No. You driving will ensure ALL of our deaths."

Lelouch jumped behind the wheel and began to drive as fast as he could.

**At the Hospital, an hour later.**

Designia was unconscious on the hospital bed. Lindsey was happily watching Laa-Laa the Teletubby demonstrate sharing, and Lelouch had fallen asleep next the Designia's bed.

The usual scene in a hospital. Except for the seventeen-year old watching a three-year-old show, that is.

Lelouch phone rang. He sleepily answered.

"Yes?"

"Zero. This is Tohdoh. Schneizel is planning to launch an attack on our base in a few days. We just received this intelligence from one of our spies. We have no idea how he discovered where our base is."  
Lelouch saw through Schneizel's plan easily, "He doesn't. This is a trap. When we try and defend our base, the clustering of Knightmare's and soldiers will immediately tell Schneizel where our base is so he can attack. He must've leaked this information on purpose."

"I see. It's obvious now. So we do nothing?"

"For now." he hung up. Then he turned towards Lindsey and began to say, "Lindsey, I need you t-"

"TWINKY WINKY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SHARE! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU NOT SHARE YOUR COOKIES WITH DIPSY?!" Lindsey was in tears.

Lelouch decided now was not the time (after he facepalmed) to try and ask Lindsey seriously. He guessed he probably wouldn't get a serious answer out of her while she had tears literally streaming down her face because a fictional character hadn't shared his cookies.

Just a guess.

**Invader Designia: Sorry this chapter is so short! But, it better then nothing, ne?**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: But what if nothing was something?**

**Invader Designia: Oh! Then that means that nothing would be better than this something because the nothing would be something and this something would be nothing, also causing all the nothing to be more than something, out weighing our something and making it nothing and then the nothing would be a lot of something and cancel out our something! So then the nothing-**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: I really shouldn't give you ideas.**

**Invader Designia: *still going* -would be something that could destroy the something we wrote which would mean the nothing would also be less than nothing, making the something a lot of-**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: *ignore* Please review! It would make us happy! And also motivate me to find a nice good asylum for Invader Designia here**

**Invader Designia: But with nothing we couldn't have any of the some-It better have red straitjackets. I won't come unless it's a red straitjacket! Anyway, -thing could mean we have to regenerate our nothing, but then we'd lose the something-**

**C.C. Vi Britannia: Please review before I die listening to her! PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hiya peoples! Nice to see you again. Sorry for disappearing on you. I had school. Then I had a MASSIVE case of Writer's Block, and then I got addicted to Free Realms. I still am. My name is Akuma Shinigami in case anyone plays that and is reading this. I'm always on Server 8. But anyway, I have MUCH thanks to give to SilverNight Rain08! She gave me the inspiration to write another chapter! I am EXTREMELY THANKFUL! If it hadn't been for SilverNightRain08, I probably would have never finished this! Thanks youz! Oh yeah, and in case you haven't noticed, C.C. Vi Britannia isn't here anymore. She ditched this story. She actually stopped writing it on chapter 3 and just told me what she wanted to say until chapter 5...then it was all me. But I was nice and said she was still helping. But now I don't even see her since it's summer...Erm, enjoy this chapter I have written.**

(^*)(^*)(^*)

~One Month After The Incident With The Geass Peoples~

It was a particularly sunny day, a day that made you want to smile and wave at everyone you see. One of those days that just seemed too good to be true. Because of such warmth and happiness in the air, Designia was happily skipping down the sidewalk towards a near store. She was practically beaming, a smile stretched across her pale face. She walked into a grocery store, selecting a few items and purchasing them quickly, walking out with two plastic bags.

_Hmm. I had probably take the shortcut today. Lelouch needs these apples to make some pies for the student council! _Designia turned into an alleyway and hopped over a few fences on her way home. It was when she was briskly walking through yet another alleyway that she saw a faint shadow on the walls. Probably nothing, but just to be sure she slowed her pace and scanned the area, hand on a small dagger hidden on her leg if needed.

Word to the wise: If it seems to good to be true. It is. Always is.

A shadow darted out of a doorway and grabbed her from behind. She leaped sideways and wrestled herself out of the 'stranger's' grasp. Her attacker grabbed her left wrist and wrenched it behind her back, Designia swept her leg out to trip him/her. But it was easily dodged by a swift jump as the attacker skidded around in front of her. Des's eyes widened a little in brief shock as she saw Suzaku standing with a startling determination in his green eyes. Of course, it made sense. He was the one who brought her to the Geass Order in the first place. He _knew. _He knew about it all. Her Geass...Lindsey's.. They had been friends for so long, yet he had still betrayed them without any hesitation...Besides, he was the pilot of the Lancelot. A threat to the Black Knights, and more importantly, Lelouch. Regardless of her feelings, he was a threat. A threat who had hurt her and Lindsey, even Lelouch (whether or not he knew that bit).

Designia's eyes hardened and she wrenched her small dagger from her leg sheath and struck at his chest, he nimbly dodged it came around for a punch to her gut. She raised her arm to block it, when he suddenly turned his fist and grabbed her wrist, forcibly yanking the dagger from her hand where it clattered to the cracked pavement. Swiftly he grabbed the other arm and held them against her back. Designia was about to bring her leg back when a sharp pain was registered at the back of her neck. Her consciousness began to slip as black creeped at the edge of her vision. The last thing she saw was a man with spiky hair triumphantly holding a small device she couldn't see clearly. Her eyes narrowed into a glare and a low growl a emitted from her throat.

_Luciano Bradley..._

Then her eyes fell shut and she fell away into the darkness.

(^*)(^*)(^*)

Designia's eyes slowly opened, showing otherworldly green eyes. It took a few minutes for her eyes to register images. But when she did, it took all her self control to not yank fiercely at the ropes binding her to a chair and foam at the mouth.

In front of her was Emperor Charles Di Britannia himself. A smirk that was strikingly similar to Lelouch's graced his face.

That smirk became even wider as she woke, "Designia Darkblade, _honorary_ Knight Of Four," He said honorary like it was something disgusting, "You have committed countless acts against The Holy Empire of Britannia. I think punishment is deserved."

Designia's glare increased, "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"I wouldn't let you off that easy. No, I will not kill you. Instead I shall rewrite your very own mind! You'll forget everything you _held _so precious." the Geass symbol flared in his eyes, "But I won't make you forget Lelouch, no. I, Charles Di Britannia, engrave into you, memories of a false murder! Of false betrayal! And even of a fake rescue!"

"NOO!" Designia screamed as the Geass flew into her eye. Her head fell down as her own memory started to change.

(^*)(^*)(^*)

~One Month Later~

"I thank you for this honor, Your Highness. I promise to do my very best."

"Very well. I shall see you again for a report in one week." Cornelia nodded and waved her hand as a sign of dismissal.

Designia strode out of the throne room, her cape billowing out behind her in the process. She walked down an empty hallway and then accidentally bumped into Suzaku. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry, Suzaku."

Suzaku brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face and smiled back, "It's fine. It was an accident. I don't mind."

Designia smiled gratefully and started to walk past him when he grabbed her hand. Designia blushed fiercely and turned around.

"Did you get the green light from Cornelia?" Suzaku asked.

"Um, y-yeah. Both you and myself are now heading the investigation." Designia answered shyly.

Suzaku's eyes darkened with determination, "With both of us, he will be stopped."

"Yes. He _will _be stopped. Or I'll die trying." Designia said.

Suzaku grimaced a little at how true that statement was, "Well, see you later. I have to check on the new upgrades Lloyd installed on the Lancelot."

"Yeah. See you then."

_Zero. I will kill you. By my own hand I will avenge Lelouch's death!_

(^*)(^*)(^*)

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it. And now I am mostly over my Writer's Block so more chapters should come! Eventually...And hopefully they will be longer than this one. **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: What's this? A chapter before a month or two has passed? The world must be ending!

(++)(++)(++)

Lelouch sighed and took his mask while placing his hands on the controls of the Shinkiro. The search for Designia had given no results. He'd began to think she'd been killed. Until he had randomly turned the news on.

(++)(++)(++)

"_We have a report from the government Bureau that Designia Darkblade, Knight of Four, and Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven, are now heading the investigation to find and capture Zero. We currently have both Honorary Knights here with us. Designia, do you currently have any leads on Zero?" a news anchor questioned._

_Designia's gaze was cold as ice as she answered, "We do, actually. Of course, we cannot reveal them for who knows whether or not Zero is watching this as we speak. But I can promise that Zero will soon be apprehended and executed by myself."_

_The news lady smiled and replied, "You seem to have a bit of a grudge against Zero yourself, do you mind telling us what it is?"_

_Designia shifted uncomfortably, then a look of absolute hatred crossed her face, "He killed someone very special to me, and it wasn't an accident, either. Zero directly killed him and for that he'll pay."_

_At this point Lelouch switched off the TV and just stared in shock. The cup he'd been holding fell and shattered on his leg, a million crystaline fragments bounced around and a few marred cuts across his pale flesh. Red streaks dripped down his leg and pooled on the carpet. _

_Nunnally's wheel chair entered the room and he heard her voice ask, "Brother, did something happen? I heard a crash..."_

_Lelouch didn't bother changing his expression, but barely managed to keep his voice from shaking as he answered, "It's nothing. I just dropped a cup by accident. Don't worry, I'll clean it up. Go back to your room so you don't accidently run over some glass.  
_

_Nunnally was a little hesitant, but trusted her brother and returned to her room._

_Lelouch growled under his breath. This sounded like what C.C. had told him. That his father had a Geass also. One that could change someone's memory. It seemed logical that he would change it to something like _that. _He stood up and called Ohgi,telling him to call off the search for Designia. _

(++)(++)(++)

Lelouch sighned one more time and turned on his radio, "To all Black Knights, move in to your assigned locations and prepare for attack. The goals for this mission is the capture of Designia Darkblade and Suzaku Kururugi. Neither are to be harmed. And also to seize the government Bureau. At my word you will begin assault." he commanded.

A large number of "Yes sir." and "Hai."'s were transmitted as he leaned back in his Knightmare and looked over the plan just one more time. He nodded, satisfied and pressed the radio button, "All Knights, begin assault!" he said with all the charisma he usually has. Which is obviously a lot, if you don't know that you must be reading the wrong fanfiction. Really, this is Code Geass. It's not Code Geass without Lelouch/Zero and his excessive charisma and dramatics!

(++)(++)(++)

Suzaku walked into the command room, and saw Designia there, as predicted.

"Designia, I wan-"

Suddenly the Bureau began to shake, and gunfire could be heard from all directions. The power shut off, leaving them with only back-up lights.

"What the?" Suzaku and Designia said at the same time.

Suzaku peered out a window and say Knightmares everywhere. They were coming out of the very ground! No, the tunnels. Those old tunnels that spanned the entire area. They were coming out of them and now had the Bureau completely surrounded! Designia and Suzaku looked at each other, and immediately ran to the Knightmare hangar.

There was just enough back-up power to launch the Lancelot and the Kakura XII. Both shot out and began slashing away at any Knigthmare in their path. Designia gasped as she saw a very familiar Knightmare floating above the rest.

"Suzaku. I'm going for Zero." she said and activated her FLOAT pack, shooting out her slash harkens and Zero's infamous Knightmare. From inside said Knightmare, Lelouch smiled grimly.

"ZERO!" Designia shouted an fired multiple bursts of bright light at him. They slammed against the Shinkiro's shield, pushing the Knightmare back a few feet with each hit.

Designia smiled. He couldn't attack with that shield up. And if she just did this-

She charged the Shinkiro, her MVS swords ready to strike. But just as she was about to hit him, she brought the Kakura XII's leg upwrds and kicked the Shinkiro hard enough to send it flying backwards-and bringing the sheild down, if only for a minute. Designia seized the opportunity and hit the center of the frame with a pulsing ball of energy, causing the cockpit to auto-eject before Zero could blink.

The sleek, armored cock-pit flew out and landed in a nearby forest-cut off from the rest of his Knights. Designia pointed a sword at him as soon as he climbed from it. Her voice emitted from the Knightmare.

"Zero. This is where you die."

(++)(++)(++)

A/N: I'm eating ice cream right now ^.^

Mmm..nummy...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Invader Zim, or Nickelodeon.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~~~!~!~!

Lelouch just stared at the familiar Knightmare in front of him. The Kakura XII. SO it just as he thought...His father had used his Geass on her. And now she wanted to kill him. Wonderful. He sighed and ran through his list of options. He soul try and duck behind the ejected cockpit and slip away through all the trees and bushes. No, she'd blow him up before he could take a step. Lindsey, maybe?

~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~~!

_Lindsey put on foot triumphantly on a box, setting her hands on her hips, "Today is the day! After a long, agonizing three hours our rebellion shall start! We shall show this world what needs to be recognize!"_

_Lelouch sweat dropped, "Why, exactly, are you starting a rebellion? And what for?"_

"_Well, I thought that it wasn't fair that you got to lead a rebellion and I didn't. Even though I'd be a much better rebellion leader. So I decided to start a rebellion against Nickelodeon! I even have a cool costume!" Lindsey grabbed a spiderman blanket from the couch and tied it to her shoulders. She then proceeded to put a tube sock on her head, with holes for her eyes and mouth. It was all finished off with a string of safety pins around her neck and right wrist. _

_Lelouch knew he'd regret asking, but he did anyway, "Why are you starting a rebellion against Nickelodeon? It's just a channel on TV,"_

"_WRONG! Nickelodeon is EVIL! It is operated by BRITANNIA! But that's not all!"_

_a certain prince sighed and said what he knew she wanted to hear, "What else?"_

_Lindsey narrowed her eyes, "Nickelodeon...CANCLED INVADER ZIM!"she yelled._

"_What's Invader Zim?"_

"_Invader ZIM," Lindsey corrected him._

"_Whatever. I don't want to know anyway."_

"_Well, my rebellion already has millions of people in it's ranks! They will faithfully follow their leader, Rubber Piggy! Our first mission will be to cover Nickelodeon studios with toilet paper and green paint!" Lindsey happily ran out the door laughing like a maniac._

_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_

_Er...Nevermind. _Lelouch thought. _But...maybe...It's a slim chance but worth trying._

"Zero. Before I kill you, tell me why. Why did you kill Lelouch? Was it because he's a prince? That's it, isn't it? You killed him just because he was royalty!" Designia was now out of her Knightmare with a very scary looking gun in her hand.

"I didn't kill Lelouch." Zer said calmly.

Designia's eyes widened slightly, "What? Yes you did! I saw you kill him!"

" I did not kill Lelouch Vi Britannia. I am Lelouch." Zero removed his mask and looked at her with his purple amythest eyes.

Designia and Zero were only an inch away from each other now.

"Wha-" Designia was cut off as Lelouch lips were pressed against her own.

Cracked pictures began to weave themselves together again, planting themselves back into her memory and bringing the glowing red Geass sigil back into her green iris.

Lelouch pulled back, blushing fiercly, "Did it work?" he breathed to himslef.

Designia, also blushing, answered his question, "Yeah. What do we do now?"

Lelouch struggled to compose himself, "Well, your current position with Cornelia and Suzaku is a useful one. If you could keep pretending to have lost your memories..."

Designia nodded, " I can do that."  
"Okay. Now...I think we shou-" Lelouch was cut off by a shrill scream.

Lindsey ran out of the bushes wearing her Rubber Piggy costume and wielding a wooden sword with toilet paper rolls on it. A group of people numbering at about twenty came out behind her wearing war paint and various other things people don't generally wear. Like whisks and garbage bags.

Lindsey struck a dramatic pose, "Today is the day! The day Nickelodeon will pay for what they've done to our beloved Invader ZIM! The decisive battle is now! We shall conquer them and Invader ZIM will rise again! FOR ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM AND GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!"

Battle cries (if you could call them that) were the answer to her speech. Lindsey and her...er...army ran through the forest towards what was probably going to be Nickelodeon Studios.

"Designia...does your Knightmare have enough room for two?"

"Yeah. If we squish a little."

"Fine by me."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~!~!~!

I was sad when I found out Invader ZIM had been canceled. I think all us rabid Invader ZIM fans should gather together and make Invader ZIM come back! At least a movie, or something...


End file.
